Goki/Gallery/Manga
This gallery subpage showcases images of Goki's manga incarnation. Feel free to return to the Goki's gallery page if you want to check out his other appearances. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This section features images of Akira Gotou and Goki's Level 1 - 3 forms. If you wanted to view images of Goki's Level 4 and FINAL forms, feel free to view the section below instead. |-|Akira Gotou= This section contains various screenshots and arrangements depicting Akira Gotou (Goki's human reincarnation) alone or with other characters from the series. Volume 4 Akira, Shinsenbou and the Shugenja meet Chiaki and Miki Souma Akira manga.png|Akira meets Chiaki for the first time Akira manga 2.png|Akira joins Chiaki, so they can revive Zenki together Ultimate Protection Light and Akira's awakening Akira's awakening 04 064.png|When Zenki and Chiaki are in grave danger, Akira awakens as Goki! Akira protect Chiaki Hiki 04 064.png|Akira uses the Ultimate Protection Light to blind Hiki and protect Chiaki! This happens while Akira is in mid-transformation. Volume 10 Akira big sweatdrop manga.png|Akira notices something strange going on, but can't point it out. (some Hyouijuu just flew by, but he didn't see them) This leads to him going into heavy thought, which in turn leads to Chiaki asking him: "Is everything alright, Gokimaru?" Cue his reaction in this image. Akira Saki 10 030.png|Saki remembers how Akira was shopping with her. In a kindhearted and thoughtful gesture, he bought her a watch from his own money. Akira did this in order to honor the birthday of the most important person in Chiaki's life, her beloved grandmother. Akira smile manga.png|A closeup of the panel's lower left corner, showing Akira's happy and cheerful smile as he presents the watch to Saki and exclaims, that he bought it for her. Other Akira's tears English by Goki2.png|Akira, Chiaki and Chibi Zenki face Ozunu's wooden trial guardian together, but they have to do so without their usual powers. (Akira and Zenki can't transform and Chiaki can't use her magic) When the guardian overpowers Akira and Zenki and pins them down, Akira cries manly tears, as he gets very worried about Chiaki, whom he can't protect in this state. (Volume 9) Enno Shrine Library manga.png|Akira, Chiaki and grandmother Saki when they visit the Enno Shrine's library. Chiaki doesn't seem too pleased, after all those books seem to be rather old and thus have their own aromatic scent. Akira though is positively surprised and can't wait to read all those books. (Volume 11) |-|Goki (Level 1)= This section contains various screenshots and arrangements depicting Goki (in his Level 1 form) alone or with other characters from the series. Volume 4 Zenki manga cover Japanese volume 4.png|Goki makes his initial appearance on the cover of Volume 4 Goki's Reincarnation Advent English.png|'Goki:' "The reincarnated Demon God of Protection, Goki has arrived!" Goki manga.png|Once Akira has transformed into Goki for the first time, we see him with Zenki's soul orb, which he snatched from Hiki's deadly grasp! Chapter artwork 7.1 end.png|Goki's mugshot as it appears at the end of his introductory chapter. Goki manga 2.png|Goki helps Chiaki to put on her new Bracelet of Protection Volume 5 Gokimaru's house English.png||A nice and pieceful day at Gokimaru's house in the Village of the five Demons. Goki has made some riceballs and now presents them to Chiaki for breakfast. Goki punish Cho Kishin Zenki English.png|Chiaki is positively surprised by this, but Zenki is hungry as well! The Red Lord shows bad manners, he tries to eat before his master, which is considered rude in Japanese culture. Goki promptly punishes Zenki's misbehaviour by hitting his hand and berating him on it. Goki manga 3.png|Goki as he appears in one of the chapter pages in this volume of the manga. Volume 6 After Hiki's defeat UG Zenki angry Chiaki Goki stop manga.png|Goki when he tries to calm down Zenki, who's furious at Chiaki for telling him to listen to her after reaching his new form. Chiaki's sickness Goki care manga.png|When Chiaki gets sick in the manga, Goki is very worried about her health. He stays by her side no matter what. Goki care manga 2.png|In this situation, unlike his anime counterpart, manga Zenki only cares about how he might never be a big and strong Kishin again and wants Chiaki to get well soon for his own sake. Goki punch Chibi Zenki manga.png|So Goki defends both Jukai and the sick Chiaki agaist an angry, little Chibi Zenki. Goki angry manga 4 English by Goki2.png|Goki tells Zenki that Chiaki needs to rest, but Chibi Zenki only gives him a bratty smirk in response. This causes Goki to make a remark on Zenki's mental age. Goki angry manga 5.png|When even the crystal in Chiaki's Bracelet of Protection turns dark, Goki gets even more worried about Chiaki's health and exclaims that they have to take action immediately. Other Goki manga 4.png|Goki as he appears on the first chapter page of Volume 6 Jukai throw Chiaki Goki catch 06 073.png|The Inugami's crazy monks follow and attack Chibi Zenki, Jukai, Chiaki and Goki. When Zenki notices this, he calls out Jukai, who has been carrying Chiaki and Jukai tosses her over to Goki. Goki swiftly catches her, but is surprised by Jukai's behaviour. After this, Jukai fights and defeats the 3 crazy monks all by himself. Goki manga 5.png|Goki gives Dokuro Sou a mischievous smile, as he has snatched the Hyouinomi from Sou's grasp, after twarting the latter's mind reading tricks by blanking his own via the use of the Aether element. Volume 7 Zenki manga cover Japanese volume 7.png|Goki (first form) as he appears in the coverart of Volume 7. Chibi Zenki can also be seen in the foreground. Goki think manga.png|Goki thinking about something Goki angry manga.png|Chimaru has killed Shinsenbou! This makes Goki more than just angry... He's furious! He's so mad in fact, that he punches Chimaru in the face and starts thrashing him! Shortly after this, Goki reaches his level 2 form! Other Goki Chiaki UG Zenki manga.png|Goki, Chiaki and Great Demon God Zenki as they appear in the manga (Volume 5) Goki's elements manga.png|Goki tells the others that he divided his power into five elements in the past. Now the only element that remains to him is the Aether element and he can only use defensive and healing abilities like, for example, the Heavenly Protection Shield and healing the wounds of his friends and himself. (Volume 6) Level 1 Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki (first form) as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. |-|Goki (Level 2)= This section contains various screenshots and arrangements depicting Goki (in his Level 2 form) alone or with other characters from the series. Volume 7 Goki 2 manga 2.png|Thus, the introduction of Goki's second form! Dead Shinsenbou Chiaki yells at Chimaru 07 041.png|When Chiaki yells at Chimaru for killing Shinsenbou,... Zenki stop Chiaki 07 042.png|...Zenki stops her and urges her to leave the situation to Goki. Goki angry manga 2.png|Goki is so angry, his expression turns into something completely different to the kind and caring Akira we usually know, but it also shows that Goki gets very fierce whenever a loved one is harmed or killed, which is utterly understandable. Goki angry manga 3.png|In his wrath, Goki charges at Chimaru again. He faces Chimaru all on his own and takes him down in an utterly dominating performance, but soon enough Goki manages to revive Shinsenbou, making this only a loss to Chimaru. Goki 2 manga.png|Another scene shows a furious Goki taking on the Inugami Roh! Shortly after this, Zenki joins him and they defeat Roh together once and for all! Volume 9 Zenki manga cover Japanese volume 9.png|Goki (second form) as he appears in the coverart of Volume 9. Goki Level 2 manga.png|Level 2 Goki as he appears in this volume's first chapter page Other Level 2 Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki (second form) as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. |-|Goki (Level 3)= This section contains various screenshots and arrangements depicting Goki (in his Level 3 form) alone or with other characters from the series. Volume 10 After his revival Goki catch Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki has been struck by a foe's attack and is falling to her doom, but luckily, Akira revives just in time to save her. He achieves his Level 3 from and turns into Goki and immediately comes to Chiaki's rescue. Chiaki hug Goki manga 2.png|Chiaki is so glad that Akira/Goki is well again and calls out his name. Chiaki: "Akira!" Chiaki hug Goki manga 3.png|Chiaki gives Akira/Goki a heartwarming and affectionate hug and tells him about her feelings. She is so glad, tears come frome her eyes. The closeup says more than words could ever tell. Goki protect Chiaki manga 2.png|Shortly after their happy reunion, Goki sends Chiaki away. He does this, so she won't get dragged into the battle and stays out of harm's way, even stretching out his arm in a defending gesture. Goki protect Chiaki manga 3.png|His eyes in the follow up panel show his fierce determination to protect his loved ones. Goki serious wait manga.png|Goki when he waits for Zenki to make his move in battle, as Zenki has had enough of the games and decides to recklessy charge at their foe. Goki smirk manga 2.png|When Zenki can't defeat the foe on his own, Goki decides to enter the battle once again and joins forces with Zenki. Together, they successfully defeat the enemy. Volume 11 Zenki manga cover Japanese volume 11.png|Goki (third form) as he appears in the coverart of Volume 11. Chibi Zenki can be seen in the background. Goki protect comfort Chiaki manga.png|Goki protects Chiaki from the debris of a ruined building and comforts her. He promises to Chiaki, that he will rescue Saki from Kokuu's and his beastmen's grasp. Volume 12 Main Plot Goki Saki Chiaki Tou Kishin Zenki manga.png|Goki, grandmother Saki, Chiaki and Battle Demon God Zenki are ready to take on new challenges! Goki smirk manga.png|Once Ryuuma-ou-Mikado is defeated, Goki smiles alongside Zenki and Chiaki Final Page Final Page Volume 12 Chinese manga.png|Vasara, Dokushi, Zenki and Goki with Chiaki wearing her Battle Armor in the center. This is the final page from Volume 12 of the manga. Level 3 Goki manga.png|A closeup of the same page, showing Goki's determined expression Other Level 3 Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki (third form) as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This section features images of Goki's Level 4 and FINAL forms. If you wanted to view images of Akira Gotou and Goki's Level 1 - 3 forms, feel free to view the section above instead. |-|Goki (Level 4)= This section contains various screenshots and arrangements depicting Goki (in his Level 4 form) alone or with other characters from the series. Official Rerelease Art Level 4 Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki (fourth form) as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. Goki's Level 4 form is exclusive to the rerelease's dev section and never appears anywhere else. Goki gains this form once his recovers his Cosmic Element of Fire, which raises him from his late-teen stage to the form of an adult Demon God. Keep in mind, that despite Goki becoming an adult in this stage, he hasn't reached his full potential, yet, as he is still missing the crucial and final Cosmic Element of Wind. |-|Goki (Level FINAL)= This section contains various screenshots and arrangements depicting Goki (in his Level FINAL form) alone or with other characters from the series. Goki's tomb (Volume 4) Goki's tomb Chiaki manga.png|Goki's tomb as it appears in the manga. Chiaki runs towards it and begs Goki to revive Zenki. Dead Goki manga.png|But when Hiki appears and blows up Goki's tomb, the ancient, azure Demon God's corpse is revealed. This leaves Chiaki, Akira and the others utterly shocked and in a state of despair. Dead Goki manga 2.png|When Hiki attacks them regardless, Akira wants to protect his friends, Goki's eyes start to glow and Akira becomes the new and reawakened Goki! The ancient demon god Goki (final form) Demon Warrior Gods Ozunu Saki manga.png|Goki as he appears alongside Fuzzy Tuft, Serious Man, Vasara and Zenki in Volume 8 of the manga. Ancient Goki manga.png|Goki's ancient self from Ozunu's days as he appears in Volume 10. It shows him as a silhouette. Vasara Ozunu Goki 12 050.png|The second appearance of Goki's ancient self. Again he can only be seen as a silhouette, but this time he ca be seen with Ozunu and the silhouette of Vasara. This flashback happens in Volume 12. Thanks * All credit for Goki's official rerelease art goes to Azure, who kindly provided it to the founder of this wiki for the exclusive use in the Kishin Douji Zenki fan circles, Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia and research on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. Category:Goki's Gallery Subpages